Degrassi The New Year
by Liownus
Summary: Liolis Stratus is a new student at Degrassi. New to Degrassi maybe, but not to the Degrassi boys! As the x-bf of Dylan this boy is gonna shake things up at Degrassi! Rated PG-13, for gay themes and nudity.
1. The Guy In The Bucket Hat

A/N: This is my first fic, but hopefully not my last. Please R&R, no matter what you think of it, and please sign them, I really do dislike it when people praise and I can't thank them for their praise or whatever. I will switch POV a couple times in here, the main ones will be Marco, Lio, Dylan, and a general on. So I will apologize now if I slip up. Also, I have issues dealing with past, present, and future tenses, so sorry if I screw up on them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of it's sexy characters, (read Dylan, Marco, Sean, etc.), but I do own Lio. And if you want to use him in one of your fics just ask.

Distribution: Just let me know what you are planning to do with my story and I will ponder on the matter.

Background: This takes place at the end of what ever season we are on. (Check the date, and compare.) Only now Marco and Dylan are dating, but pretty much everything else is the same, Craig is still a scum-bag who doesn't deserve a second glance at from any of the Degrassi girls, Emma and Sean are broken up, Manny is still dressing all slut-like, well you get the picture. This will start out at the beginning of the new school year, where it is Liolis [Leo-liss] Stratus's [Strat-tuss] first day at Degrassi Community School. Enjoy! Ne! -

P.S. Lio and Dylan dated a while back but had to break up a while back cause Lio had to move. Don't worry I will explain all in the story.

Lio

Tossing and turning in my bed, trying to find a comfortable position, sleep eludes me. Of course it didn't help that the morning sun was glaring at me through my bedroom window. "Where are my damn curtains?" I think to myself. Turning away from window I open my eyes slowly and reluctantly, wishing for more sleep. The room revealed to me was slightly foreign. It took me a few moments to realize that I was in my new house, in my new bedroom. 

My dad and I had moved back to Canada, just near Toronto. I hated moving, and was totally opposed to the idea of moving again, but my dad has swayed me with having the entire third floor of our house to myself. Little did I know at the time, the entire third floor was the attic. When we arrived and I learned of this, my dad thinking I would be beyond upset offered me one of the bedrooms. I turned him down flat telling him even though he had tricked me I would let it slide. I had spent the better part of the past two and half weeks unpacking boxes, when not unpacking I was usually found hiding the walls of my room with my large poster collection.

My father hollers for me from the stairs to get my butt out of bed and get ready for school. Only not so nicely phrased. Groaning and rolling out of bed at the same time I hit the off button on my alarm clock before it had a chance to begin it's annoyingly loud chirp telling me it was time to get up. Only after a few seconds of being out of bed I really begin to notice how cold I was. I mean after all, I had only been sleeping in my black silk boxers! (A/N: )

Picking out some pants, a shirt, socks, and a fresh pair of silk boxers, I begin to wonder what the school will be like, would Dylan be happy to see me after all this time? I mean he was/is my ex-boyfriend after all. But we had only broken up because I was moving... (A/N: Lio has never attended Degrassi before, he went to another school nearby, and that is how he and Dylan dated.)

After debating on what to wear, (a tight gray short sleeve shirt, semi-baggy jeans cinched around the waist, white silk boxers, Etnies, and my ever favorite ultra-faded tan bucket hat), I peek out my door and pad down the cold stairs to the bathroom, but not before grabbing my nine rings, lip ring, and choosing carefully what earrings would fill the eight holes in my left ear and the nine in my right. I made it to the second floor bathroom without seeing my dad. Entering the bathroom I turn to close and lock the door, it wouldn't do to have my father walk in on me while I'm stark naked. Resting my head on the coolness of the painted wooden door, I realize that I have been over thinking the whole 'new school' issue. I finally just decide to deal with things as they come, like I always do. Why should a new school be any different?

Slipping off my boxers I walk across the ice cold tile floor to the shower, along the way I catch a glimpse of myself in the ridiculously over-sized mirror. My silver hair, (some how it was natural, while the rest of my body hair was black as night), is much longer than I like, almost half way down my back, I needed a trim. Before I could criticize myself further I step into the shower.

Turning on the water I take a step back, to avoid that first blast of ice water all showers seemed to love to do. After waiting a few moments, I step into the warmth of the shower, and I am reminded why the shower is my third favorite place on Earth.

After showering, drying off, getting dressed, brushing my teeth, and putting the various collection of earrings into their places along with my lip ring that loops around my lip into my mouth and back out again, I begin the fight with my hair. Finally giving up I just decide to pile it all into my bucket hat, so that if and when I did have to take it off, it would give my hair just a little bit of wave to it. Before shoving all my hair into my hat I add some color changing gel to very thin strips of my hair, turning them a very vibrant blue, and twist them all into braids along with some strands of my shiny eye catching silver hair. After completing the fight with my hair I grab my boxers from the previous night and exit the bathroom. I toss my night wear into the clothes hamper on my way to my room to grab my CDs, CD player, and the school stuff. (A/N: Note the order in which he grabs his stuff, Lio is a music-whore! LOL!)

Taking the stairs two at a time I hear my dad bustling around in the kitchen making breakfast. The sweet smells of pancakes, waffles, eggs, and bacon wafted from the kitchen. Normally the scents would make me scramble for kitchen and start wolfing down all food in sight. But today the smells just made me nauseous. That's nerves for ya... My dad, spotting me entering the kitchen, serves up a fresh batch of pancakes.

"What'll ya have?", he asks going back to the stove.

"Leaded coffee...", I mutter, voice still sounding as if I just woke up.

Turning around he glares at me. "It's the first day of school! You need to eat something!", exclaimed my father.

Holding my hands up, as if I were surrendering. "You're right, it is the first day of school. The school in which my ex-boyfriend attends. A school where I don't know anyone.", I shot back, voice sounding becoming more normal. "And besides I don't think I can hold down food."

Pouring me a cup of coffee he makes me promise to have some when I got home. After downing my coffee and going upstairs to re-brush my teeth, I start then ten minute walk to school. Along the way I see a handful of other kids. None bothering to give me so much a second glance. I manage to make it to the school a good ten minutes or so before the first bell rings. Walking across the school I observe the different people coming and going, gathering here, laughing there, one group of guys caught my eye. All of them not to hard on the eye, one of the doubling over making fake choking sounds, but no Dylan. Not sure whether to be relieved or not at the lack of Dylan, or whether be freaked out by the boy's antics, I quickly take the steps up to the double door entrance and find make my way to the office to pick up my schedule.

Marco

"Hey Marco!", said Spinner as he clapped my hand and I returned the favor.

"'Sup, Spin?"

Spinner, Craig (A/N: He may be a scum bag but I will still include him in the story.), Jimmy, and myself were all hanging out outside school. We had all decided to come a little earlier so we could catch up. Spinner, like usual, arrived late, something about his alarm plotting against him... Whatever!

"Not much, man! How was your summer?", he asked smiling.

"Great!", I replied with an equal grin on my face. "I could give you the details, but for the sake of not hearing you piss and moan, I'll just say only that Dylan and I are dating."

Even though I spared him the details, he still pulled a whole gagging routine. While doing this I noticed another guy looking at us, half of his face hidden by his faded bucket hat. I didn't really have much of a chance to see what wasn't hidden buy his hat as he bound up the steps into the building. I watched his backside as he entered the building. A wry smile crept up my face as he was absorbed by the mass of students. Luckily none of the other guys had noticed my staring, thanks to Spinner and his fit. 

"What are you smiling about?", Spinner questioned me. "You usually get all moody when I tease you. What gives?"

Rolling my eyes I glance at him. "It's just good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor. No matter how much it sucks.", I smile half pushing him. Pleased with my lie, I never had been good at lying, no matter how much time I had to practice. But they all believed my little fib and went about talking about their summers.

End Chapter One

Marco: Oooo... .Who's the new guy?

Lio: Eh...? Were you checking out my butt?

Marco: No! Didn't you read? I was laughing at Spin!

Author: I was! Woo woo! You got a nice tushie!

Lio & Marco: sweat drop


	2. The Note

A/N: For some dang reason some of the symbols I use to separate the POV changes and to show actions at the very end aren't showing up... I will have to work on this problem. But in the mean time here is chapter two. Ne! Oh by the way I will try and keep the author's notes to a minimum, I got word that they are a little distracting, so I apologize if they bugged you. And if I misspelled Paige's last name sorry! I will look it up laterz! Also, pretty much everyone know about Marco and Dylan, excluding Marco's parents.

===========================================================================

Lio

I had already been into the main office and gotten my schedule, along with a handbook, a couple disapproving looks from the office staff about my lip ring, and a nice little lecture about how I had better not fall in with the wrong crowds and become a 'troublemaker'. I was willing to bet my favorite tan bucket hat that it was all because of my lip ring and the fact that I had more piercing in my ears than the entire office staff combined. I really didn't care, I knew I wasn't a 'troublemaker'. Sure I had been in fights in my last school, but every single one of them was me defending myself. Even though they were the ones that ended up in the hospital. What can I say? I was attacked, I fought for my life and won. But by no means am I a 'troublemaker'.

Walking down the hall I begin the first of many searches for my class. It was still first period, or 'home room' as they called it. A good five minutes later I found my class. Knocking softly, but firmly, on the door I was asked to come in be a woman's voice. Entering I was received by an Asian woman with a stern look set into her face, and a class full of inquiring eyes. 

"May I help you?", she asked.

"Um... Yeah, I'm new here, this is English, right?", I replied.

"Yes it is, let me see your schedule. And please remove your hat or I will take it and keep it.", her voice started neutral and then digressed to a one that carried extreme warning.

"Yes, ma'am, sorry, ma'am.", I smiled back at her. After handing her my schedule, I removed my hat, releasing my silver hair to frame my face. Not two moments later a blonde girl from the from row jumped up, squealing, and ran to me, throwing her arms around me in a tight hug. Laughing I picked her up and spun her around once or twice, careful not to hit the teacher. After setting her down, I couldn't help but beam down at the girl that was as close as my sister, Paige Michealchuk. 

"How ya doing kiddo?", I smiled.

Punching me in the arm softly, she replied, "I am not a kid any more!" She tried to glare at me, but her happiness to see kept making her smile, thus ruining the overall effect. She hugged me around the chest, tightly, professing how much she had missed me. An icy glare from a guy that was sitting right behind Paige, let me know that she was more than likely not single. Hugging her back, I whispered to her that she had best stop, and the reasons why. She turned back and glanced at the guy, then she turned back to me. "Oh don't worry about Spinner, he won't do anything.", she said the last with a tone in her voice that let me know that he was her boyfriend, and that if he did do anything she was going to be beyond pissed. 

Someone cleared their throat and it took me a moment to realize that is was the teacher. 

"If you two are quite finished, I would like to continue the lesson." she said in a very annoyed voice.

"Sorry, Mrs. Kwan.", Paige replied in a tone that made it half mocking. Apparently the teacher didn't catch it. She smiled once more at me and returned to her seat. The guy behind her, Spinner (I could only help but wonder how he got that name), leaned forward and whispered in her ear, to which she said something scathing that made him sit back in his seat, not the least bit pleased.

Mrs. Kwan directed me to a seat towards the back, away from Paige, I couldn't blame her really. I sat next to a cute guy with dark hair and darker eyes. When I smiled at him he blushed and looked down at his paper and began scribbling something down. 'Hmmm, shy but cute...' I thought to myself. Taking my seat I set my bag on the floor and looked up towards the front, not really paying attention to the teacher drawl on about the rules. 

Twenty minutes later I was still phasing out the teachers dribble about the rules, when the dark haired shy guy next to me handed me a small, very folded, piece of paper. Opening it up inconspicuously, as not to alert Mrs. Kwan. I read the paper the neat handwriting was amazing for a guy's handwriting.

On the note!

Hi, I'm Marco. I don't want to sound too corny, but, welcome to Degrassi!

Heh... Thanks, Marco. I'm Liolis, but you can call me Lio.

I have to ask, what was all that with Paige?

Oh that? That was me getting attacked! LOL!

LOL! I thought you were new here? Why would she give you that kind of greeting if you've never gone here before?

Well, my dark-eyed friend, that is a long story. But the short version is, I dated her brother awhile back. And her and I became as close as brother and sister.

Off the note!

Marco took a while writing back after I made mention that I had dated Paige's brother. But when he did it wasn't any type of slur or narrow minded homophobic trash talk , he acknowledged it and changed the subject to where I was from and just the general stuff, what was my last school like, how many schools I had been to, my choice of music, etc.

===========================================================================

Marco

It was only ten minutes into Mrs. Kwan's first class of the year, and I wanted to slam my head into my desk begging for it all to stop. Just when I had begun to weigh how much I wanted to sleep against how much I didn't detention on the first day, a knock came at the door. Mrs. Kwan commanded the anonymous person to enter. Opening, and stepping through the door I was pleasantly surprised to see it was the guy with the bucket hat that was looking at us before school began. He and the teacher exchanged words. He took off his hat, revealing hair so silver it was hard to comprehend for a few moments. His hair, that actually happened to be longer than Paige's, fell around his face framing it. Not five seconds after he had removed his hat, Paige was all over him squealing and hugging him. Pretty much everyone was taken aback by this, not really knowing what to do. I looked up towards Spinner, I was betting that he was pissed that some new guy came in and his girlfriend was all over him. A couple moments later, Paige had taken her seat and Silver Hair sat next to me. He looked at me a smiled, his eyes were the color of winter blue skies, his full and kissable lips were bisected a silver lip ring. I couldn't help it, but I blushed furiously, I had to look do to save myself from extreme embarrassment. I started to write in my notebook, nothing in particular, I was just doing it to look busy. 

Fifteen minutes later I decided to write Silver Hair a note, it took me five minutes to come up with something that wasn't overly corny, and even after five minutes of trying, it was still semi-corny.

On the note!

Hi, I'm Marco. I don't want to sound too corny, but, welcome to Degrassi!

Heh... Thanks, Marco. I'm Liolis, but you can call me Lio.

I have to ask, what was all that with Paige?

Oh that? That was me getting attacked! LOL!

LOL! I thought you were new here? Why would she give you that kind of greeting if you've never gone here before?

Well, my dark-eyed friend, that is a long story. But the short version is, I dated her brother awhile back. And her and I became as close as brother and sister.

Off the note!

The last caught me off-guard. Dylan's ex-boyfriend. I knew he had had a couple in the past, but he never really talked about them, so I didn't pry. And besides, you aren't supposed to talk about your ex's, it one of them unwritten rules of relationships. But still, this was like a blow to the chest. It took me a little longer to write back to him... I was unsure of what to say, but settled with "Oh that's cool. So where are you from?" From there we talked about more about where he was from, the different schools he had been to, music. 

Even though he was Dylan's ex-boyfriend, he still seemed pretty cool. Who says you have to hate your boyfriend's ex's? When the bell rang, he stood up and stretched yawning.

"What class do you have next?", he asked me.

Standing up myself and stretching I manage through a yawn, "Chorus, you?" Grabbing out stuff we head towards the door as he checks his schedule.

"Same. Here," he says, handing me his schedule. "what all do we have together?"

Checking his schedule I learned we had all but second to last period together. Making our way to the music room, I learned that he loved to sing, and thus why he was chorus. I, on the other hand had only taken it as a filler course. I sort of felt embarrassed that I was only in the class cause it was the easiest to take, when I was walking next to a guy who was more into it than Ashley.

Entering the room music room, Lio went up to the teacher and confirmed his schedule, after doing so he went and sat in a row of chairs reserved for the basses. The first twenty minutes of class was spent splitting up the class into their different voice ranges. I got put with the tenors, I picked a seat next to the bass section, just so if this class really sucked out loud I would be able to talk to Lio. He got the hint and moved to sit next to me. We talked about the class for a few moments, but before we could really get into a real conversation the teacher told us it was time to warm up and begin.

After warming up and the breathing exercises, music was passed around to everyone in the class, when I got my copy, I had no clue what line of music to sing, but Lio quickly showed me the proper one and how to follow it. 

"Now this piece has a solo for the guys in it, would anyone like to try it?", the teacher asked.

Only a three guys raised their hand to volunteer, me not being one of them. But surprisingly enough, Lio raised his hand high in the air waiting to see if the teacher would select him from the trio. 

"Mr. Stratus, I must say I am impressed, most new students wouldn't dare volunteer for a solo on their first day. Are you sure?", the teacher said, slightly amazed. I had to admit the teacher was right.

"You are correct, most students wouldn't dare, but I am not most students, and I would like to try the solo.", replied Lio, the tone of his voice flat and neutral, almost bored.

"Very well.", said the teacher nodding and turning to the piano, starting the song. 

Only half the choir sang to their fullest , I wasn't one of them. I was trying to sing along quietly, but was having no luck keeping up with pace. Everyone stopped singing as the teacher went on playing the piano. Lio stood up straight, I looked at my music and realized it was time for his solo.

/End Chapter Two/

Marco: Oooo... I wonder how he is gonna do on his solo!

Author: Me too! I can't wait!

Lio: Ne? Why are you two freaking out about me singing? Jeez you two are acting worse than Paige!

Paige: And what is THAT supposed to mean?

Lio: Eh... Nothing! I love you Paige! Please don't hurt me!

Paige: You better love me!


	3. Voice Of A Seraph

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, did you want me to actually type this on every chapter? Too bad! Check chapter one for all disclaiming details. Oh... I don't own any Billy Joel songs hereafter mentioned... Happy now? I disclaimed something.

A/N: OK! Originally I was gonna scrap this entire chapter all together and just turn what I had as chapter four into chapter three and just say Lio did great on his performance. But then I had a revelation! I was singing to myself, to keep my voice in shape for choir, yes choir. And then it hit me! And left one hell of a mark... o --(me with a black eye, hehehe) But I was singing a Billy Joel song and I realized that it had a solo, FOR A GUY! And I was like "YAYNESS! I don't have to scrap chapter three! YAH!" Originally I was going to use _"For The Longest Time"_, but I couldn't find the lyrics. Plus there was trying to figure out what words were the solo... Ugh, so not worth it! So I decided just today that _"The River of Dreams"_ would be a better choice, considering I have already seen the music and I pretty much know it all. So here is chapter three. Sorry to make you wait so long. And yes... I know it isn't very long. I just typed it with no rough draft, while listening to swing/jazz music so XP

================================================================

Marco

"In the middle of the, I go walkin' in the, In the middle of the, I go walkin' in the..." I sang with the rest of choir, continuingly echoing. Everyone but Lio was singing. I was trying to watch Lio and read my music at the same time (not an easy feat for a beginning singer).

The teacher had shown everyone in the class how to sit properly and still be able to sing loud. Butt on the edge of your seat and back straight. Everyone was sitting like this, except Lio, he stood. He mentioned something about being about to sing better while standing. But he didn't stand like he did when we were just talking, he stood with his back straight, rib cage up and his shoulders up. I hadn't noticed before how broad shouldered he was.

We had started our third echo, when we were almost half way through it I realized that Lio was about to sing. And sure enough, when we reached the middle of line Lio opened his mouth and belted out some note.

"In the middle of night," he sung. Half the class was so shocked at his volume they missed that they missed their next note. "I go walking in my sleep. From the mountains of faith, to a river so deep."

I kept singing, though I wasn't sure I was on key, or singing the right words for that matter. He was amazing! He knew just where to get quiet and where to get soft at! And his voice! His voice was amazing! The music seem to vibrate through him, and somehow was brought to life through it all. His face showed so much emotion with the words, you would think he was living the very song.

"I must be looking for something, something sacred I lost." he continued, not even bothering to flip the page to the next side. "But the river is wide, and too hard to cross..."

Two or three of the kids that were new, like me, had dropped their music, stopped singing and were staring at Lio. But he didn't seem to notice. He just kept singing, and living the music. I was totally in awe of his singing so far. I hadn't seen anything yet.

"And even though the river is wide," Lio cried out at an impossible high. The teacher missed a note on the piano, but it didn't even phase Lio, as he dropped way down and continued to sing. "I walk down every evening and stand on the shore." His voice went back up high for the first half of the next sentence, and low for the second. "And try to cross to the opposite side, so I can finally find what I've been look for."

The teacher had stopped playing all together and stood up and applauded. Everyone, including me, did the same. He crumbled into his seat next to me, beet red. The class was clapping and talking about him for a full five minutes before everyone stopped and sat back down, and another fifteen before Lio's face was back to normal. He was so red you could have fried an egg on his face. The rest of the class wasn't as momentous as Lio's solo, the teacher asked if he wanted to go again, Lio told him flat out "No." Honestly I couldn't blame him. The teacher, though disappointed, moved onto another song, no solo this time.

When the bell rang everyone got up, chattering about different things. Some of which were the solo. I saw Lio dart for the door before anyone could get to him and start babbling about how good he was. When I caught up to him, we were almost to the door and he had regained his composure. He smiled at me when I got to him. We got to the door and headed for our next hour.

End Chapter Three

Author: Lio?

Lio: Yes?

Author: Did you kill Billy Joel, and steal his voice?

Lio: What!?! Are you nuts?

Author: Is that a rhetorical question, or did you actually want me to answer that?

Lio: Ugh... Never mind...

Author: Hehehe... Too easy!


	4. Don't Tell Dylan

Disclaimer: See chapter one, I'm not retyping it.

A/N: Mmmkay... Ok here is chapter four, it was almost chapter three, cause three nearly got scrapped. The lyrics I wanted I couldn't find, so I just scrapped what I had planned for chapter three and so I was gonna put this as chapter three. But I got an idea for a song that's by the same artist and I already know it has a guy solo in it. (Does that make ANY sense? Seriously I wanna know!)

Ummm... My friend and I are talking about a story cross-over... Her story is a Degrassi fic as well, so we are thinking about introducing her character into my story and mine into hers. The first of her many chapters have been written they just need to be typed and edited. I am not sure on whether we are going to do it or not, so don't hold your breath.

Also I would like input on where you, the readers/reviewers, think the story should go. I already have a general idea on where I plan on going , but I want to know how you think I should go about getting there. (No I am not gonna tell you what I have planned for the future, so don't bother asking! ) But seriously I am totally open to suggestions, you can put them in the reviews or just email me with them. Thanks a bunch! Ciao!

For all words with little by them see below, I will give a brief explanation of what they mean to you non-choir people!

================================================================

Lio

"You were amazing!" Marco exclaimed as we exited the music room.

"I know I am good, but amazing? I don't know about that." I shrugged, as I let Marco lead the way to next period.

The entire class was talking about my solo. It had gone fairly well, even though I had never seen the music before. I even kept going when the teacher missed a key in awe at me busting out and going double forte. The music had no dynamics, so I added my own. The teacher stopped playing after my solo and clapped, the rest of the class followed suit. I was blushing for ten minutes and nearly had to beg to go on. I knew by lunch people bedding me to sing for them, it had happened at all of my other schools, and I was willing to bet my favorite lip ring that is would happen here too.

In the periods leading up to lunch I managed to get a seat next to, or behind, Marco in every class. We passed each other notes talking about music, making fun of teachers, etc.

I was starving when lunch rolled around. Marco led the way to the caf. The very moment we entered, I began searching for Dylan's golden curls. I followed Marco to a table with Paige and a couple other people. Paige and Marco introduced me to everyone at the table. I just smiled and muttered a "Hi" and a couple "Hello's".

A couple minutes later, the girl introduced as Ashley declared: "Paige it's your day to get the food." Though Paige gave her a very unpleasant look she collected everyone's money and order. She finally turned to me, with a fistful of cash in hand, a neutral look was upon her face, but in her eyes I could see that this did not please her in the least. She opened her mouth to ask what I wanted, but I cut her off before she had a chance to ask.

"I'll come with, I don't know what they have, plus you'll need help with the food." I smiled.

She eyed me suspiciously, she knew well enough to know something was up, but she made no mention of it in front of the others. When we got up to the line she turned to me, eyes cautious. 'Damn... She knows I am up to something...' I thought to myself. She continued to eye me until I asked the question that was looming.

"OK, OK! I give! Where is he?" I said holding up my hands as if to fend off a great blow.

"Home. Sick." she replied in a flat tone. "And even still he is dating Marco... So you know it can't go back to the way it was."

I stood there, face blank. So that is why he got weird when I told him about Dylan and I. I turned and looked at Marco, leaning up against the wall, I studied him. He hadn't tripped my gaydar, but then again I hadn't been trying to find anyone...

We finally got the food, I had settled with a spicy chicken sandwich, curly fries, and a Cherry Pepsi. I helped Paige carry all of the food back, giving each person what they had ordered and their change. When I got around to Marco, I made no mention that I knew he and Dylan were dating, it was his business, if he wanted to tell me then he would.

"Dylan has a game tomorrow night, Lio, you want to come?" Paige asked me as I was well invested in my curly fries.

"I though he was home sick?" I replied swallowing my food.

"He's over it." Marco said, speaking up. "He is just making sure he is totally over it. Something about being at the top of his game for tomorrow."

"Ahhhhh... I had forgotten about he gets about being sink." I smiled.

Marco shrugged at me and went back to his pizza. After swallowing a bite of pizza and taking a sip of his drink he turned to Paige. "Just so you know, I'm not gonna be there, Paige." he said taking another bite of pizza.

Paige looked at him with the beginnings of glare going into effect. "Why?" her tone firm and commanding.

It took Marco a couple seconds to chew and swallow his food, in which time Paige's glare only solidified, and intensified.

"My oldest brother is coming home for a visit. We have to go pick him up tomorrow." he explained to Paige. "Dylan already knows and is o.k. with it..." he trailed off.

I watched his face, and watched thoughts chase across his face. I stifled a laugh as he looked at me. He opened his mouth to ask me what I was laughing at, but just then my cell phone rang inside my bag. Saved by the bell.

I pulled it out of my bag, checking the screen to see who it was. I hit the answer button.

"Hi dad." I answered.

"Hey," my father's voice buzzed back at me from the other side of the line. "your car is finally back from the paint shop. I dropped it off in the parking lot. You have your keys, right?"

"Yeah, thanks-a-bunch!" I replied. "Hey is it okay if I go to a hockey game tomorrow night?"

"Dylan playin'?"

"Yep."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks dad, bye."

"See ya when I get off work tonight."

I hit the end button putting my cell phone back in my back, being sure to lock the keys, so I didn't accidentally call someone whilst tossing my bag onto my seat or rather. I looked back at the group.

"I'm in for tomorrow," I said. "but one thing, don't anyone mention to Dylan I am here or coming to the game, I want to surprise him myself." Everyone nodded and said o.k. I looked at Paige, she had a look on her face that I couldn't read.

Before I could ask her what the look was for, the bell rang. We all went to our classes, to be bored out of our minds with the teachers' spews on rules. Other than wanting to scream from boredom, the rest of the day passed without incident of any note.

After school, Marco and I walked out of the school and into the parking lot. I spotted my car instantly. My Mazda RX8 gleamed beautiful black in the afternoon sun. I walked over to the drivers side door and slipping my key into the door. Marco gaped as I opened the door.

"This is yours?!?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, birthday present, it just got back from the paint shop. It was this awful green." I said doing a mock shudder. "Did you want a ride home?"

He looked at me like I was Santa five months early. "Are you sure?" he stuttered. "Y-you don't mind?"

"Marco, if I minded you riding in my car, I wouldn't have asked." I said popping the trunk and tossing in my bag. "So toss your bag in the trunk and hop in."

As I started the car Marco slid into the passenger seat tentatively. He closed the door and clicked his seat belt, while I clicked my own, cranking the AC way up and popped in a CD. Marco was amazed that I liked Techno, and jabbering about all the different artists he liked, amazingly enough we liked pretty much all the same stuff. On the way to his house I found an old road that I could really let the RX8 loose on.

By the time we reached his house we were laughing and giggling from adrenaline. I pulled up in front of Marco's house, and pulled the brake. Marco got out and I popped the trunk from the drivers seat so he could get his bag. He came back after a moment and leaned in a bit.

"Hey tomorrow, after the game, there's gonna be a party, you in?" he asked me.

I thought for a moment. Dad really wouldn't mind, just as long as I didn't come home drunk, high, or at three in the morning. "Sure, I'm in."

Marco smiled and said bye shutting the door. I watched him as he walked up the stairs to his house, had to make sure no one mugged him now... ( Whilst checking for muggers, I got a little distracted with the view.) When he was safely inside his house I pulled away, pulling into traffic I made my way home. With thoughts of seeing Dylan tomorrow night, I was so dizzy with excitement, I was getting salutes from other drivers.

End Chapter Four

Marco: Were you checking out my butt just now?

Lio: Were you checking out mine in Chap. 1?

Marco: DON'T YOU LISTEN!?! I WAS LAUGHING AT SPIN!

Lio: And I was checking for muggers!

Marco: Psssh! Says you...

Author: =sweat drop= You two are impossible...

Choir words!!

busting out: suddenly singing out very loud

forte: a mark in music denoting to get louder

dynamic: any type of mark in music telling the singer(s) how to sing a certain area of music


	5. I'll Tell Him Myself

Disclaimer: See all previous chapters for all appropriate disclaimers and claimers.  
A/N: There have been changes made to this story, and the story crossover will be happening.

Lio

I stepped back from the mirror after inserting my lip ring and looked at my outfit, and wondering if I should change for the umpteenth time. I was wearing bell-bottom blue jeans that gripped my ass like things I don't wanna name. They had this weird tint of brown right down the middle that created a bleached looking effect. My shirt was a tight gray tee that sported the words, in black and red lettering, "**EVIDENTLY I'M SOCIALLY UNACCEPTABLE**". Not only did it show off my broad shoulders, but the phrase fit me on more level than one. You figure it out.  
Black socks, silk boxers, and skater shoes (all black), completed my outfit. I was on my way back to my closet when the shrill ringing of my bedside phone called my attention. I walked over and picked up the phone.

"Bonsoir, comment allez-vous?" I answered. "Where are you!?! You are late!" Paige's voice growl back at me through the telephone.  
I checked the clock. Shit. I was five minutes late. "I'm on my way..." I grumbled back. "Did you want me to pick you up at your house or are you guys already there?" "We're here and the game is starting in ten minutes," Paige replied. "so hurry up and get down here!!" "Really Paige, if you were anyone else I would-" "You'd what?" I could almost see her narrowing her eyes. "Nothing..." I grumbled at the phone, and hung up. I grabbed my car and house keys from my end table and took the stairs two at a time all the way to the first floor. Dad wasn't home, on account of a surgery he was doing. My dad was a neurosurgeon at the local hospital, and even though he some times had to work long and odd hours, the money was good. I think he had mentioned something about a brain tumor for tonight. Which meant simply to me that I would probably get home before he would, considering that he liked to also play counselor to the families. I left a note on the counter that I would probably be late. Though I doubted that he would actually read it before I got home. I left a light on in the living room and headed out the door, closing and locking it behind me. I jogged out to my car and got in, and drove to the hockey game.  
  
After the game The game was over, and Marco, Paige, Spinner, Jimmy, Ashley, Hazel, and I were all waiting outside the locker room, waiting for Dylan. (Marco had shown up after the game to join us for the party, apparently he had lucked out and didn't have to stay home on account of his brother wanted to take his parents out for drinks.) Dylan's team won by one, with Dylan scoring the game point. In our wait the entire team, short Dylan, had exited the locker room. I remembered quite well on how long it always took Dylan to shower and exit the locker room. Paige let a low growl, obviously haven forgotten that her brother took forever after the game to shower and dress. I surveyed our little group. Jimmy and Hazel were talking quietly a little left to Paige and Spinner, who were having a little conversation of their own. And by the looks of it, Spinner was well aware of how impatient Paige was. Ashley and Marco were discussing Indie music to my right. Having no one to talk to myself I make a decision of my own.  
"Alright, I'm going in after him," I announced to the group. "cause if I don't we'll be here for another six hours." Paige's eyes darted to me with a small glint of threat, Marco looked at me with a mix of worry and something I couldn't read. The rest of the group more or less shrugged not really thinking much about it. "Lio..." Paige said cautiously. "Oh hush Paige, it isn't like I am out to get him back. I just wanna get his ass out here so we can go to the party. So simmer down little one." And before she could glare me to death I pushed off the wall I was leaning on and enter the locker room. I listened once inside. He was in the showers. I walked through the locker room like I belonged, after all I had been here many a time before. I walked straight up to the edge of the shower area. Dylan was standing there with is back turned to me, showing off that alabaster perfection he called an ass. His back and legs were a tanned golden perfection, rippling with muscles. His head was back, eyes closed, letting the water cascade over his naked body. I smiled taking in the view. I cleared my throat softly, making sure that when I spoke I didn't sound all frog like. Not hearing me he still stood there as the water played with his hair. "All this time and you still have a better ass than me. I hate you." I said in a slightly raised voice, being sure that he would hear me over the water. He spun around wide eyed, mouth open in shock. I was quick to move my eyes to look him square in his, to avoid seeing I had seen before, but shouldn't be now. It took him two or three tries to speak but he finally got it. "Lio...?" he sputtered through the water and shock. "Is that you?" "Nope. Sorry. I'm the Easter Bunny in a Lio disguise, here to trick you into seeing you ex-boyfriend." I replied quickly, not about to let on how much I wanted to run to him and throw my arms around him. He moved quickly towards me and was only stopped by my index finger on his chest.  
"You hug me all wet like that, and ruin this outfit, I will personally put my size 13 up your ass, Michealchuk." I said, impressed with how steady my voice was considering I was touching the golden silk perfection of his chest. He slapped my hand away and yanked me to him, kissing me fiercely. His tongue in my mouth before I could put up any type of fight. I melted into the kiss and my mind was gone. It wasn't until I felt the water from his hair did the spell he had over me break. My eyes snapped open and I pushed him back, making sure that I wasn't wet. By some maneuver of our bodies I had managed to remain dry. "I missed you too, Dyl," I sputtered. "but aren't you dating Marco? I really doubt that he would appreciate you kissing me." "Marco would be ok with it, all things considered, just as long as it was a one time thing." he replied, still standing there naked and dripping water. "But when did you get back?" I held up and hand before he could get out any more questions. "Get dried off and dressed and I will answer all of you questions. Oh, and by the way, I am telling Marco." "Go ahead. Actually I'll tell him myself." he said. If he thought his new found cockiness levels were lost on me, he was dead wrong. "Not that I am not happy to see you too, babe, you really need to get dressed." I said, motioning to his half erect dick. I caught the blush on his face before I turned and returned to the group. 


	6. Party On Memory Lane

A/N: I would like to issue a formal apology to ALL of my readers. I had forgotten what it was like to get your praise from your reviews... And thus I had not been working on this story. Today I woke up and decided that it had been too long since I last updated. What was really interesting is that when I signed on to AIM I was greeted by a new reader that had liked my story a lot. With my new resolve to finish the story and his kind words I give you chapter six of Degrassi: The New Year.

Oh and sorry about the formatting of chapter five, it got all screwed up cause I was using a different computer, sorry! 

Warnings: WARNING! This chapter contains Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 plot spoilers!

Lio

The drive to the party would have been quiet, had Marco and Dylan not been in the backseat together. The occasional giggle and kissing sound could be heard. That was until Ashley, who was riding up front with me, hit the CD player. Instantly the speakers starting booming out "real Emotion", by Koda Kumi. Ashley turned to me with a quirked brow.

"Techno? I didn't really figure you for the techno type," she said over the booming synth. "more of a rocker or metal type."

"Oh trust me, I listen to SlipKnot, Korn, Linkin Park, NickelBack, and a hell of lot more." I smiled back at her. "What can I say? I'm a music whore."

She laughed and inquired about who this was singing.

"Her name is Koda Kumi, she is a J-Pop singer. This song is from FFX-2," I explained. "she did a lot of songs for FFX-2 as a matter of fact. She was even the model for one or two of that characters."

"J-Pop...? FFX-2...?" Ashley asked while looking at me like I had grown a third head. (A/N: yes I just went there)

"Man, you live a sheltered life for someone who is punk/Goth," I laughed. "J-Pop is short for Japanese Pop, which I am a huge fan of. FFX-2 is short for "Final Fantasy X-2", it was a sequel to ten."

"A sequel to ten? Why not just make it Final Fantasy XI?"

"Well you see the Final Fantasy games have an odd set up, each game is a completely different story from the last. None of the characters are brought over from the previous game. The only real similarities are in the enemies and the creatures you can summon to aid you in battle. So it was a little surprising that they did a sequel to ten, but they more or less had to." I continued to explain, searching the area for the party we were going to.

"Had to?" she said, quite puzzled.

"Well yeah, they had to, the first one was so sad. I cried at the end." interjected Dylan from the back seat. "The main hero turns out not to be real, and when they defeat the final boss, he starts to disappear. Right as Yuna, the main female character, goes to hug him and tell him how much she loves him she falls right through him, and then he disappears completely."

"Well look who's come up for air," I smiled looking at Dylan in the rearview mirror. His lips were a tinge red and swollen from some major making out. He mouthed the words 'Bite me' at me. "Pick an appendage, hon. But, yeah, Dyl is right, the end of ten was so incredibly sad that the gamers practically demanded more. Though the second isn't all that good, the hero from the first game is never restored, unless you beat the game _perfectly_. So it kinda bites."

Ashley just sort of nodded and went back to fiddling with the CD player, while Dylan was interrogated by Marco about his gaming habits. I guess Marco was a little on the insecure side and was wondering if he might get replaced by a game. Dylan did a little reassuring that that would never happen.

I pulled up in front of a house that had plenty of people coming and going. Dylan said that this was the place. We all piled out and walked up the stairs, I followed last, when I got up to the door the guy 'guarding' stopped me.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" the drunk frat guy asked. "Wait a second... You're what his names little brother... Charlie! You're Charlie's little bro!"

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes.

"Did you have to remind me that I related to that ignorant piece of slime that is an excuse for a human?" I snapped.

"Whoa dude, calm down, I was only asking, cause like ya know, I haven't seen him in a while." he said drunken slur. "What's going on with him?"

"I don't know, I don't care, he bashed some kid on his way to a hockey game, and I haven't heard from him since, now piss off."

I pushed past the guy and into the party, the group had watched my little conversation with the guy. I guess they were shocked at my sudden attitude, but my brother was a very sore subject for me. Dylan barely understood how sore of a spot that was.

As I turned and waited for the group to follow the memories of two years ago came flooding back to me. The crashed at me with almost a physical force that would have made me stagger, had I not lived these memories thousands of times before. I didn't let my facial expression change, I refused to let anyone pick up on how much of a sore spot Charlie really was.

Two Years Ago

Charlie grabbed me roughly by the arm, and put me in a headlock. I struggled with all of my might, but my older brother was just too strong for me. The malevolence he had was all to clear in his laugh, only making me struggle harder. He formed a fist with his other hand, and laughed as he brought it down on my skull.

"Birthday noogie," Charlie grinned. "take that you little pip squeak! Ahahaha!"

"Aaargh!" I replied, trying to slip my head through the bend of his arm. "Stop it! Come on Char, lemmie go-o-o-o!"

After sufficiently messing up my hair, Charlie let me go. He laughed as I tried to fix my hair and clothes. Having no luck, I just scowled at him.

"Man if you keep fussing with your clothes like that I might start to think you are a fuckin' faerie! And don't glare at me, I still have your present!" Charlie grinned. He pulled a small DVD sized box out of his school back and waved it at me.

After making me jump for the box, I finally managed to snag the present from his grip. I tore off the wrapping paper to find the newest _Legacy Of Kain_ video game: _Defiance_. I could only grin at my older brother, as he was the only guy who could buy you a present for your birthday, but find a way to enjoy in himself. That was just Charlie, the big brother I knew and loved.

Charlie and I had always played the _Legacy of Kain_ games together. Only he would play the Raziel ones and I would play the Kain ones. So that is why _Defiance_ was the perfect birthday gift, it allowed us to play together without switching disks.

An hour later found us sitting on the floor in front of the TV, surrounded by junk food bags and two glasses of soda, slashing at creatures of darkness, Vampire Hunters, and spectral plain monsters. But something that Charlie had said had been nagging me for the last hour, putting me off the top of my gaming skills.

"What the hell," Charlie said with a small sneer. "Come on little bro, you are playing like a damn pansy. Would you hurry up and impale the guards on those spikes so I can play already?"

"Ummm," I said pausing the game. "Char?"

"What?"

"Can I tell you something... Something that you won't tell dad?"

"What," he suddenly smiled with a twinge of taunting in his eye. "you get that chick, Alexa pregnant or something?"

"Um, no, we broke up.."

"Oh sorry... Why?"

"Char... I think.. I mean, I am..."

"Spit it out! I hate when you stall shit!" he said growing impatient.

"I'm gay.."

Charlie and I had sparred hundreds, if not thousands of times in our various martial arts classes. But never in all our years of sparring did I ever see him move so fast as just then. His fist crashed into my jaw, sending me flying sideways. I knocked over my soda glass, and it shattered beneath my weight as my shoulder came to slam down on top of it.

The searing pain in my shoulder, as a large shard of glass imbedded itself in my shoulder, was only my primary concern for a moment as Charlie's foot slammed into my ribs. I heard two cracks, but that became the least of my problems as I saw Charlie's foot coming at my face.

I managed to avoid being kicked in the face, by thrusting my self upwards, but just barely. The sudden move by me upwards startled Charlie a little, and gave just enough time to get to my feet and make a break for the front door. But Charlie was faster than me, he caught me at the front door, and punched me square in the back of the head.

Crashing to the floor, I knocked a lamp to the floor with my arm. My vision began to fade in and out as Charlie took off his belt and wrapped it around his fist. The last thing I could see before the sweet bliss of oblivion took me into darkness was the front door opening. My dad came in, smiling at first, then moved to stop Charlie. Then there was nothing.

I woke up to white sheets, and a white ceiling. A steady "beep beep beep" filled the room with its song, letting the world know I was still alive. I tried sitting up, but found my shoulder and my stomach hurt too much to move. I couldn't remember why my shoulder or my stomach hurt so much. Or why I need to be in a hospital. Then like a tidal wave of sadness, the memories of my coming out to Charlie came back to me.

A tear slid down my cheek, not from the pain of my injuries, but from the pain of how much hate Charlie had shown me. I bit my lip as a small sob escaped my lips. It wasn't until then that I realized that I wasn't alone in the room. My dad had been sleeping in a chair against the wall. I guessed it was my sob that had woke him. With my good hand I wiped away all of my tears and smiled at my dad.

"Lio," his voice full of concern. "what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I managed, my voice coming out a little parched and frog like. "I'm fine dad."

His face showed so many emotions. Fear, concern, love, sadness, but the over all effect just made him look tired. He moved his chair to be next to the bed and managed a smile, though his eyes still showed the torrent of emotions he was feeling.

"Lio," his words very slow and careful. "Charlie... Why was he... Why did he..."

I focused very hard on the cheap hospital blanket in front of me. Trying to see every fiber there was to it. Explaining what happened with Charlie also meant telling my dad I was gay. An idea I was much terrified of. I didn't want my dad to love me any less, and I really didn't want another incident like Charlie.

"Liolis, look at me," he said with a very careful tone. I looked at him to find his face just as neutral. "Charlie said... He told me that you..."

"Dad," I started, but it seemed like my throat had closed off and wouldn't reopen.

"Are you gay?" my dad blurted out.

I turned away from him then. Letting my embarrassment become all to clear. Silent sobs rocked my body as the fact that my dad knew I was a 'fag' set in. Tearing ran down my cheeks, soaking into the pillow below me.

"Lio.." he began, but stopped. As my sobs continued, he did something I had never expected: he wrapped his arms around me, being careful of my arms and ribs, and he hugged me and whispered to me. "I love you, Lio, no matter what."


	7. Body Shots Fluff

A/N: Ummm... Yeah... Fluff! Not a lot, but enough for now. Please enjoy!

Dylan

As Lio stepped around the guy at the front door, and into the party, I studied him a little closer. We had gone out and been very close, but never in all of our time together did Lio, or his dad for that matter, mention the incident that involved his brother. I only knew that something big had happened because Charlie's ex-girlfriend had told me just that. But she wouldn't go into specifics. However the way that he reacted, on top of the fact that he had never really explained what happened with his brother, worried me. But then again, if Lio didn't want to talk about something, he simply wouldn't talk about it.

I took Marco's hand in mine, only to be rewarded with a slight blush and smile. I led the group into the party, quickly everyone fanned out, going to join little groups. I felt Marco pull on my hand a little, and saw he was pulling me towards the common room area of the house. I noticed quite quickly the keg set up on the table.

Third Person POV

Loud music blared from enormous speakers in the dining room. Laughter and conversations matching the volume of the music came from the people of the party. A light haze from cigarette smoke was present, making everything appear as if it were some flashback sequence from a bad movie.

Several hours after their arrival found Marco, Dylan, and Lio in a circle, watching others do body shots. Everyone laughed and called out obscene things as two males did a shot off of a woman with her shirt up, then kissed afterwards. Marco, who had found this mildly shocking at first, had been told by Dylan and Lio that pretty much everyone at the party was either gay or bisexual.

After several cups of what Marco could only assume was beer, he was feeling quite lively, and decided to be more out going than 'Mr. Perfect-School-Boy-President-Preppie.' Another group of people had just finished doing a shot, when Marco spun to face Dylan and pulled him into the middle of the circle. Grinning wider than ever before Marco, playfully pushed Dylan down onto the 'shot table.'

Marco

As I pushed Dylan down onto the table, I couldn't help but love the shock in his eyes. His awe excited me, and the gasp he gave as I quickly removed his shirt nearly drove me nuts. I took the salt and spread a long line of it up his belly and across his chest. I grabbed the bottle and poured some of its contents into a shot glass. Looking up for a moment, someone caught my eye: Lio. Or more specifically, the look in his eye.

The look said that he wished it were him in my shoes. The look said he missed being able to crazy shit with Dylan like this. He was smiling and grinning along with everyone else in the circle, but I knew that he was hiding something. And just as quickly as I'd had Dylan's shirt off, a new idea came to me. I grabbed the salt again, making a parallel line to the one I had made before, and poured a second shot.

I moved quickly around Dylan and directly in front of the target of my new plan. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the center of the circle. Pulling him down to Dylan's the lowest part of the salt line, I met his eyes. The dark midnight of Lio's eyes had a knowing look. Our tongues flicking out in unison, licking the salt off of Dylan's lower stomach. The soft gasp that came from his lips only worked to excite us further, thus speeding our tempo at which we consumed the salt off of his body.

A groan was our reward as both reached his nipples. We quickly finished the slat trail and took our shots, squinting at the bitter bite of the alcohol. With out thinking, I brought my hand up to Lio's face, and pulled him close. My lips meeting his, our tongues battle for supremacy. Hoots and hollers brought me back to reality as I realized my actions.

A blush quickly spread across my face as I looked down, only to meet the eyes of Dylan. His face held a look that I had never seen before. Part confusion, part lust, part love, and part something I didn't want to identify. But in no way was he upset, moreover intrigued by my actions. The smile on his face said perverse things, and only increased my blush.

Lio

Several hours later

As far as I could figure it was somewhere around one in the morning. No clocks in a house makes it hard to keep track of time, and to top it off, my cell phone was in the car. I was getting tired, and not being drunk, while it had its advantages of laughing at everyone else who was hammered, was beginning to get boring. I was wanting to get home before dad, so I started to look around the party for everyone else.

I found Ashley sober in the kitchen, looking twice as bored as me. She hopped down from the counter she was sitting on and came up to me.

"Tell me," she practically demanded. "we are leaving soon?"

"Help me," I replied. "find Dylan and Marco and we are history."

We found Dylan trying to pull Marco away from the sound system. Some people just shouldn't do karaoke when they are shit faced... Ashley and I helped Dylan get Marco outside, where he effectively covered the shrubs next to the steps leading into the house in barf. After cleaning him up we loaded him into my car.

"Are you alright," Ashley said to me with a concerned look on her face. "I mean, to drive?"

"Yeah," I replied, buckling my seatbelt and starting the car. "I only had a single shot, and it takes a lot more to get me fucked up."

After dropping Ashley off at her house, Dylan turned to me, Marco cradled in his arms, passed out or asleep.

"We can't take him home like this," he said to me, concern clear in his voice. "and I don't wanna risk my parent's rage by bringing home my boyfriend to meet them for the first time drunk at 1:30 in the morning."

"He can sleep over at my house," I said, pulling out into the street. "you too, I mean.. If you want to."

Dylan used my phone to call Paige, and fill her in on our plans, and told her to come up with a cover story. By the time he finished on the phone, we were pulling into my driveway. Luckily, dad still wasn't home.

After unlocking the front door, Dylan and I managed to get Marco up to the second floor guest bedroom. I gave Dylan a pair of my sweat pants for Marco, and a pair of my dad's for himself. We said goodnight, and I closed the door.

Before heading off to bed, I trashed the previous note I had left my dad, and wrote him a new one alerting him to the fact that we had company. I then went up to my room, stripped down to my boxers, and fell on my bed. Asleep before I hit the covers.


End file.
